


The Price of Two Terran Breakfast Bars

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Other, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Gaurdians Kink Meme:<br/>Peter doesn't really have an eating disorder, he just gets really excited about things or gets busy doing something else and will literally forget to eat for like three or four days at a time. Then, one day out of nowhere, he just collapses to the shock and concern of his fellow Guardians.</p><p>They quickly realize what's going on and make it a point to make sure Peter eats at least one full meal a day. Even if that means Gamora literally tying him up and force feeding him or Drax/Groot just looming over him until they're satisfied he's eaten something. Maybe Rocket holds a gun on him until he finishes everything on his plate, IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Two Terran Breakfast Bars

It wasn't that Peter didn't like eating, he did. When he was still on earth and when his mom wasn't sick, they would go to a little diner and have a hamburger, fries and a shake, and she would get the whole diner to dance when she picked songs on the jukebox.

Though, after years of being with the Ravagers and having to plan your next meal carefully, he mostly got one meal a day. When he was on his own, he had more- but had to spread out what he could eat when since he didn't know where he could get food next.

So, not having eaten more than a couple of breakfast bars that they picked up from a trading station over a week was normal. He felt mostly fine, but he knew he had to eat soon.

"Next stop, we get food. We are low on about everything." Rocket said, his tail peaking out from one of the cabinets. He jumped out, holding a half eaten breakfast bar. Crumbs around his mouth, he took another bite.

"I jusht whant moreh-" He swallowed. "Variety. I think I've eaten all of these, and I'm getting pretty sick of them."

"Well, Rocket. We would have more if you did not throw out all the food that could last us months." Gamora said, her voice slightly annoyed.

"You mean that Terran crap? I figured you would hate it since it's the same color as you!" Rocket joked, only annoying her further.

As they argued, Peter felt the room grow hotter. Wiping his forehead of sweat, he turned to walk towards his room to grab his Walkman- before stumbling and barely catching himself on a shelf.

He heard surprised noises, with Rocket laughing at his clumsiness. He waved off Gamora and her concern as he stumbled foreword in what he hoped was in the direction of his room.

The room began to spin, and he collapsed at the door of the kitchen.

 

"Idiot. What. A. Dumbass." Peter groaned, the noise of Rocket insulting him waking him up. He tried to sit up, but a restraint around his waist prevented him from getting all the way up.

He opened his eyes to see his team, sitting around him. They all looked at terrifying mixture of angry and concerned. The hospital room was a single- one of the perks of being a popular person.

Wait-Hospital? Peter raised an eyebrow, hoping someone would tell him why they were here, and why he was restrained in a hospital bed.

Gamora stepped foreword. "Peter Jason Quill-"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Shut it. Why, please tell us, have you not eaten in the last week?" She got very close to his face.

"Uhh, I had some of those breakfast bars." He sheepishly explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Define 'some' for me." Drax asked, and for a minute, he thought Drax didn't understand what he meant, until a glare made him realize he wanted a number.

"Two?" He squeaked. The others groaned, with Groot in the little pot beside him making a sighing noise that sounded vaguely like "Groot."

"Hey, to be fair, there are a lot of things that we have I can't eat. I don't have the kind of stomachs you guys have. Plus, I've just been busy. I've done that before. I can handle it."

Peter explained his situation quickly. He didn't need them thinking he had low self esteem. (I mean, hello? He had the greatest abs he could ever work for.)

Gamora groaned and hit her palm against her face. Rocket looked ready to knock him out and Drax shook his head disappointedly.

"You mean to tell me," Gamora started.

Oh shit.

"That you didn't eat for a week-"

He was a goner.

"Because you were 'busy'?" She hissed out the last word, her hands gripping the front of his bed rails and practically breaking them.

Think, Peter, think!

"Yes?"

Idiot.

Gamora groaned In unison with Drax and Rocket. However, the three looked, relived? Peter didn't know if it was the hallucinations from not eating for so long or if this was just a prank, but it looked like they actually thought he had low self-esteem.

Awe. They cared.

"So, when do I get out of here?" Peter asked, looking around. He was surprised a nurse hadn't come in by now, usually that's what happened when you were in a hospital. Maybe galactic hospitals were different?

"Now." Rocket said, walking to the window. Peter raised an eyebrow, before noticing the ship right outside.

"Wait, don't we have to sign me out or someth-" his voice went to a high pitched screech when all of a sudden, Drax simply unlocked the restraint and plucked him out of bed.

Most embarrassingly, he only had a hospital gown and a pair of boxers on. Gamora held Groot and his pot in one hand, shouldering the bag that he assumed had his clothes in them.

Hopping into the ship, he waved goodbye to the team of nurses and doctors running in, all shouting and waving for them to stop.

——

"You will sit there until you finish eating." Rocket told him, giving him daggers as he made a move to stand up from his chair.

"I'm not hungry, I ate like a hour ago." He shuddered. Gamora had tied him to his seat while everyone was in the front of the ship, and had held his nose till he ate everything she gave him.

And at breakfast, Drax had stood behind him till he are enough to satisfy himself. Groot just stared at him sweetly from his little pot, making him feel guiltier.

Rocket ignored his statement, pulling out one of his many guns he kept hidden around, and pointing it at him.

Sighing in defeat, he made a vow to never not eat again- otherwise his batshit insane team would probably send him to a hospital for an actual stay this time. Well, at least the food they "borrowed" from the hospital was good.


End file.
